A Monkey and a Psycho
by PplusAforever
Summary: Psych/Monk story after the end of Psych season 8. Story Is Finished, but Sucks. Anyone Who Wants To Take An Improve Is Welcome To. Just PM Me
1. Chapter 1

A Monkey and a Psycho

My second Psych story (which will definately beat the first one I wrote) but this time, with Adrian Monk thrown into the mix.

San Francisco. Home of the Golden Gate Bridge and... well, that's about all Shawn Spencer knew it had. He strode along the beach, enjoying the beauty that the beach contained on top of its sands: his fiancee Juliet O'hara. They strolled hand in hand, in silence, across the white sand, merely enjoying each other's company. That was, until they found they found the note. The note that shouldn't have been there.

Adrian Monk shuddered as he walk down the street next to his assisstant and friend, Natalie Teiger.

"Natalie, you need to tell that man about his pants."

Monk pointed in the direction of him.

"What' wrong with his pants?"

"I can see his underwear! Here, I'll just go pull them up. Wait, no, no, I don't have my gloves. Natalie, go pull them up''

Natalie cracked a small smile.

"Mr. Monk, he is fully aware that his pants are down."

"Then why doesn't he fix them? Any normal man would fix their pants. We should probably call the asylum."

Natalie rolled her eyes and dragged Adrian along.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, nobody is fixing anybody's pant, or calling the asylum."

They arrived at the crime scene, eventually, after stopping for every little thing that bothered the detective.

"Hello, Mr. Monk," Chief Karen Vick greeted him

"Where's Stottlemeyer?"

"He retired, remember? You've already worked a case without him!"

"I thought that was temporary!"

Natalie through her hands up, almost in dispair.

"Listen, Monk, we've got a bit of a situation on our hands, that I personally know we shouldn't have."

"Well, what is it?"

Karen stepped back to reveal an ariel shot of the beach taped to a dead body. Written in it, in giant block letters was a message unmistakingly aimed at him

"A Monkey and a Psycho, one haunted by its past

Will join forces together, to make a team, at last

The Psycho knows how to play,

The Monkey will learn the way,

I will kill somebody every day.

Love, Yang

A/N cliffhanger already. Review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shawn and Juliet raced to their call. Shawn picked up his phone to call Chief Vick, but instead recieved call from her.

"Spencer, we've got a mess on our hands."

"Let me guess, Yang?"

"Yes. I don't even care how you know. Meet me down on the Corner of Fourth. We have the first victim."

Shawn hit the red end button.

"Jules, corner of fourth"

Juliet put on the emrgancy lights, making her way there. Shawn called Gus.

"Gus! Hey, Buddy! We've got a case! Corner of fourth. Seems like a good one"

They arrived at the scene. Shawn clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everybody, what is this man doing here?"

He pointed at Monk, who had a look of contempt in his eye.

"No, no, no! Not him again! He added nothing to the last case we did!"

"Actually, I was the one who gave you the lead"

"Ha! I bet you can't name the lead!"

"Let's see, the cup of coffee appeared to not have a lipstick stain, suggesting that the killer was male, and probably would have been gay, since he was drinking in a man's apartment, but I showed that the cup was a phony, and the real cups they had used that night were in the bedroom. For those of you not on that case, it does not matter if you understood that."

Shawn gave Adrian a smirk.

"You got lucky"

"Listen, men. We have a serious murder case here. Act your age!" Chief Vick exploded.

Just then, a blue Toyota Echo pulled up.

"Gus! You found another Blueberry!"

Burton "Gus" Guster was Shawn's childhood bestfriend.

"No, actually it's my company car."

"Come on, Son! You quit pharmaceutical sales!"

"I know, but my new job obviously liked this car too."

"Hmm. Oh well. Anyway, Gus, it would appear we have another Yang case."

Gus' eyes widened.

"I'm off this case! I'm so off! I'm not working with a dead killer!"

"Come on, Gus!"

Gus crossed his arms.

"Nope"

"Would you do it for a Burton snack?"

Gus clicked his tongue.

"That's not even clever"

"Fine, be off! You can be offer than Ferris Beuller in Ferris Beuller's day off!"

Karen Vick sighed, and explained the note and the Yang case to Monk. Next, Shawn removed the note he had found.

Hickory Dickory Dock

Time clicks off the clock

The sun shines gold

You must be bold

In order to quickly save the Jock

Yang

"This means nothing to me. Most of her things usually do. Plus, this isn't even the way she usually rhymes. You?"

Monk nodded

"Actually, yes. There was news about A football player who went missing. He goes to one of the high schools here. His name is Miles Freeway."

Shawn and Gus snickered.

"I'll bet he gets more miles on the free way"

Juliet threw her hands up exasperated.

"Seriously? Grow up, Guys! What is this about gold and being bold?"

Shawn thought for a moment, putting his hand to his head

"Woah, the spirits are telling me something. Dolden dates Dridge? No, Bolten mates Blidge? No, I got it! Golden Gate bridge! And Yang said quickly save the jock, so she must mean during rush hour, which is in... right now!"

Everybody hurried to a car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Guys, I see him!" Gus shouted, pointing as well.

"Wait, I thought you were off this case. You can't jump off and then jump back on!"

"Yes I can, Shawn, if I want to"

"No, I'm supposed to force you back on!"

"Well I got back on anyway"

"That's not in the rules!"

Gus raised his eyebrows as if to say I don't care.

"I don't care!" He said "I'm changing the rules, so you can suck it!"

"I will not suck it!"

"You're going to have to. I changed the rules"

Gus parked the car, and they got out and stood next to the others.

"How do we get up there?" Gus asked, "He's at the top!"

Karen thought for a moment.

"Stop all traffic, and get the fire department down here. And bring an ambulance as well"

She barked out orders. And officer stopped the cars, as another made the 911 call.

"Chief, what do we do right now?" Juliet inquired.

"As of right now, we wait. Unless you have the tools to climb up there. The fire department should have the proper equipment."

So they waited. The firemen came, and brought the man down. The only problem: the man was a mannequin. A note, of course, was attached

You now know the object of this chase

But you will never win if you continue at this pace

The man you seek is at my Royal Tower

To find him, you will have to muster up some Power.

If you do not find him before five

Then he certainly will not be there when you arrive.

Chief Vick handed the paper to Adrian.

"Analyze this. Spencer, use your psychic gift"

Monk looked over it.

"Royal Tower and the word Power are capitalized. This Yang character could be trying to give us subtle hints to something."

Juliet perked up.

"Of course! They just opened up a new community theater. It's called Royal Tower! They have Austin Powers leading in their latest production."

Shawn and Gus laughed.

"Wow, my gosh, Jules. You are so off!" Shawn snickered.

Gus chimed in. "We'll let you know, Austin Powers is a spy, from Goldmember, who shags people. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have time for community theater!"

Gus looked at Shawn, and this time they doubled over.

Juliet tried to stay calm. The others, too.

"Shawn, Gus. The Austin Powers you are referring to is a fictional character from a fictional movie. He is played by an actor."

This set Shawn and Gus off in a new set of laughter.

"Jules, they pass it off that way so no one believes he exists! Looks like they have you suckered!"

Monk raised his hand.

"Excuse me, I don't know this Austin Powers. What movies did you say he was from?"

Shawn and Gus stared at him.

"Listen!" Juliet screamed, "We have thiry minutes to get to the theater! Now get the everloving-"

Some on the rest that followed would make even a sailor man sound educated.

They arrived at an empty theater. They looked around, but didn't find anything.

"I don't understand, he, or a note, should be here."

Juliet complained.

"We must be missing something," Monk said helpfully.

Karen shook her head.

"We've searched this place already."

Shawn concentrated on the last note.

Muster up some Power...

His finger shot to his head.

"Oh my- I'm getting something!"

A/N I have another story I'm focusing on, but I will continue to update this one.


	4. Chapter 4

"On the stage! Muster up some Power! Yang wants us to act like our superspy. Put yourself in his place!" Shawn yelled.

"Yes!" Chief Vick exclaimed, "Everyone on the stage. See what you can find."

The group all spread out across the stage, minus Monk.

"Come on, Mr. Monk, we need your eyes!"

"I can't do it, Natalie, the stairs creaked. That means they're weak. They'd fall on me."

Shawn scoffed.

"Yeah right! Juliet made it up just fine. Uh, I mean-"

Shawn realized his mistake too late. Juliet gave him the evil eye.

"O'Hara, Spencer, focus!"

Monk turned around.

"I'm not going up- oh my- I see him! Up there in the balcony!"

Juliet reacted the fastes, reaching for her gun, and running for the stairs. The figure in the balcony turned, and jumped straight through the wall.

"Come on, Gus! After her!"

Shawn sprinted in the same direction, with Gus lagging behind.

"Seriously, Gus?"

Shawn panted

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only white man with a black best friend slower than him!"

Gus clicked his tongue

"That's the worst black stereotype you've said in a while!"

His voice, too, came out in heavy breaths.

"No, the worst stereotype was yesterday, when I wouldn't let you hold my wallet because you were black."

"Oh yeah! It's not like you have any money for me to steal anyway! Besides, you're the person that takes 8 years to get the girl and propose. That's the longest ever!"

"Not true! Remember when Jason Segel proposed to Amy Adams. They'd been dating for 10 years!"

"That doesn't coutn! The Muppets was a fictional movie!"

"Based off a true story! Everyone knows that."

Ahead, the figure turned right into an alley. Shawn and Gus followed, turning into an empty alley.

"What the-"

"Shawn!"

They turned, to see Henry Spencer standing behind them.

"Dad?"

"You left Santa Barabra with barely and explanation, and my concious got the better of me. I hate it. But I have to talk to you. This Monk guy you're going against-"

"Wait, you've been chasing me?"

"Well, I came into town, asked around and found out you were at the theater, so I came over and saw you race out. I followed you here. But that's beside the point. This Adrian Monk has solved just as many, if not more, cases than you. He has your gift, Shawn, the only difference is, he's licensed."

"Dad, I am too. I got my license last year."

"Printing a license from doesn't count. I'm serious. You've stepped up into the real game now. The people here don't already love you. If they find out you're faking the psychic thing..."

With that, he turned away.

"That's exactly what I thought. A fraud."

Shawn and Gus gulped and turned around again...

A/N look for updates on weekends. School has started, so weekdays will be harder.


	5. Chapter 6

Carlton Lassiter stood there.

"Lassie! What are you doing here?"

"Don't think I'm here for you. I came to see Detective O'hara."

Shawn nodded

"Understandable. And, ah, this whole "psychic" thing..."

Lassiter eyed both Shawn and Gus.

"There is one reason, and one reason only, that I don't tell anyone you don't have supernatural abilitites. Though I may intensely hate you, you have earned my respect, which is something many people don't get."

Shawn grinned.

"Great, but, uh, you're still going to have to put up with my shanannageens."

"Shenanigans, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways, Gus"

Lassiter walked away.

"Carlton! I can't say that I'm not surprised to see you here!"

Cheif Vick greeted him warmly.

"Yes Chief, well I came up here to check on you and O'hara"

He gave her an awkward hug, then moved to Juliet.

"While you're up here, Carlton," Juliet began, "We've got another Yang situation."

"What? She's dead?"

They filled him in in the day's events. He ground his teeth together.

"Have you found any other notes?"

"Just one!" Monk called, stepping out of the theater.

Enter Papa Spencer from stage left

Enter Lassiter from rignt

Put 2 back with 4 and throw 1in

in order to have sight

I always have a theme

I always play a game

It is a chance for one to be redeemed.

Juliet recognized part of the soluution immediately.

"She's telling us that we have to get back together. Chief Vick and I left. 2. The rest of y'all need to be here. Shawn, Gus, Carlton and Henry. Shawn, can you call your dad and tell him he needs to leave Santa Barbara now?"

"Don't worry, Jules, he's here already."

"Well then, we throw in one. Mr. Monk, how would you like to be part of our family?"

A/N i know it's been a while since and update, but y'all needed one. This is one of those few stories that I'm just making up as I go along, so naturally those types take longer to create. Thanks for your patience.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Well, I don't know you all that well, but we do need to solve this case." Monk said

"That will have to do" Shawn said, "For now, we need to figure out this riddle. I'm not geting anything right now."

"That doesn't matter" Juliet interrupted, "Mr. Monk might can see something that the... spirits are having trouble communicating, or, however that works, of course."

Monk sighed. "Natalie?"

"It makes sense Mr. Monk."

"Fine, then, I'm in. But I don't want those two screwing around. Please?"

"Pfft! Please! We don't screw around. Sure, we use the art of jackassery, but there is no screwing," Shawn intrrjected.

"True," Gus chimed in, "Shawn can be quite the Jackass."

"C'mon, Son!" Shawn complained.

"Can we focus on the case?" Chief Vick asked

"Yes, Chief. I'm sure Gus is truly sorry."

Gus clicked his tongue.

"Yes," Monk said, "Now, this Yang mentions having a theme with her game. What do you all see from her notes?"

Shawn held is finger to his head.

"Shawn?"

He held up a finger.

"Hickory Dickory Dock, you know the object of the chase, Enter Papa Spencer from stage left..."

Shawn cursed

"She's got my dad! Her game is choosing the first line of each rhyme and using it to create a story!"

Gus's eyes widened in understanding.

"This case just became a manhunt! Ha! I finally got to say a dramatic thing again!"

"But it was totally out of context. We were already searching for Yang"

"Shut up, Shawn"

A/N Sorry it's been a while! Review if you are still reading!


	7. Chapter 8

There was nothing to do but wait. Yang had given them the game, the object, but not the clue needed to continue. Of course the natural thing to do when you're waiting on a psychopathic killer to play iwth you is to talk with your fiancee about the big day. So, thart is precisely what Shawn did.

"...So, that is what I was thinking wer shold do for our wedding, Shawn. What do you think?"

"Mmhmm." Shawn mumbled, nodding in agreement.

"Shawn, you weren;t even paying attention, were you?"

"He held a finger to his head.

"Shawn, don't fo that to me!" Juliet warned.

"I am merely letting you know that I remember exactly what kind of wedding you want. Remember when we went ndercover for that case to find a baby service for Chief? You poured out your heart there!"

"Shawn, that was just for my character!"

Shawn raised his eyebrows in a questioning, surprprised look.

"What?"

"My characer! I was just making that stuf up as I sat there! That wold be really elaborate!"

Shwan crssed. "I thought this would be easy!"

"My 'new' idea IS easy!"

Well, I think we should get married in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge."

Juliet's eyes lit up.

"Really? That would be so romantic!" Her face fell, "But how could wea get them to stop traffice for a couple hours?"

"Hours? I'm talking about jst getting married, no the party and everything."

"I know. But that wouldn't work."

"I think I can pull a few strings."

"That wold be AMAZING if you could do that," Juliet said, leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed back, wondering how the - he was going to pull it off.

Monk paused. Was it- no- he switched te Rice Krispies with the Raisan Bran. THere, that boxes were correctly sized now-but wait- The alphabetical order was no longer working. He switched them again. Why did the Rice Krispies have ot be in a bigger box?

"Mr. Monk?"

HIs name was called, but he ewas oblivious, lost in his own world of figuring out how to arrange the cereal boxes.

"Mr. Monk? Oh, there you are!" Natalie exclaimed. "What are you doing over here?"

"I can't get the boxes right. I tried size from largest to smallest, but the Krispies and the Raisan Bran aren't right, because it knocks them ot of Alphabetical order!"

"Why does it matter? You don't even eat cereal!"

"Because it is a disfunctioning store! That is the ONLY box of cereal that doesn't work!"

Natalie pondered that for a moment.

"That's right...the only one."

She grabbed it, and tore it open. Inside was a note.

"The Monkey has joined the zoo

Now I don't have to be blue

To see the Pappa safely intact

The skene, you must re-enact"

"Mr. Monk, it looks like the chase continues."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Monk and Natalie took the note back to their group.

"Your theory about the story does not seem to make sense" Monk chided Shawn

"Actually, my dear monkey, it still does. That's what Yang was hinting at the entire time! The zoo! Something is going down at the zoo. Hickory Dickory Dock...Before one! And it's...eleven right now! Hurry! If we leave right now, we might have time to stop for tacos!"

Monk groaned and followed the sleuth along with everyone else.

"Why does he have to be like this constantly?"

"We asked the same question, Mr. Monk" Juliet commented on her way out.

They arrived at the Zoo, and immediately gained access to the abandoned section. Yang had seemed to enjoy abandoned places in the past, so it made sense. Shawn led the group cautiously past a few old exhibits until he stopped and stared.

"What is it Shawn?" Juliet asked before she followed his gaze. There, dangling 60 feet above the ground was Henry Spencer.

"Dad! Dad!" No response. Shawn cursed. Yang is using him for somethin!"

On cue, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Shawny! So glad you could make it! But it's only 11:59! Why come so soon?"

"Because of the poem...Something happpens before 1."

"No! Shawn! And Monk! Why, you should remember the poem! It was your wife's favorite nursery rhyme! If you remember, all the events happened right on time! Why couldn't you come on time?"

Shawn was confused. Monk mumbled some things to himself for a minute.

"Oh, no"

"What is it Mr. Monk?" Chief Vick demanded

"The clock struck noon, Here too soon...we came to early!

In the distance, a clock began to chime

"Yes, indeed" Yang mused. "Hickory Dickory Dock!"

A\N Sorry for the long wait- busy with finishing school for the year and got a new job, but here is a short chapter, and, just to let you know, this story is not especially long either, but dono't worry, plenty more coming up!


	9. Chapter 91

"What happens since we're too soon?" Shawn inquired.

"I don't know," Monk replied, "But it probably isn't good."

"Oh, because I couldn't have told you that!" Shawn sneered.

"Gentlemen, please!" Chief Vick interrupted. "We need to figure out what is happening. We are not going to lose anyone if I can help it!"

Shawn squinted, surveying the area. His dad dangled over the ground. Yang had control of the control box. From this angle, he could barely make out a large shillouete through the tinted windows of the control room.

"Shoot at Yang!" Shawn ordered.

Juliet aimed, and fired. Yang ducked, and ran for an exit. Juliet fired again.

"Don't let her get away!" Gus yelled.

Shawn whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Lassie? We need your backup! The Zoo!" He ended the call.

"What the Hell was that?" Gus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You called Lassie and asked for backup!"

"So?"

"It's Lassie! Why do we need him?"

"Because," Shawn said, "That imposter is clearly not Yang!"

"But you called her Yang earlier!"

"Because, you didn't know she wasn't Yang!" Shawn groaned.

"You aren't making any sense, Shawn!"

Gus ducked down as Juliet yelped and clutched her arm.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Jules!"

Shawn rushed over.

"Take my gun, Shawn!"

"You're shot!"

"I know! So take my gun and shoot 'er back!" Juliet commanded, forcing the gun into his hand. Shawn took aim and missed. Just then, a police car crashed through the petemiter fence, smacking the assailant.

"Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed, when the detective stepped from the vehicle. "Am I mediocrely happy that you arrived!"

"Same!" Gus said.

"But," Monk commented, "I think you might have killed our lead witness."

Lassiter looked at the body.

"Oh."

"Oh, yeah, and Jules was shot!"

"Detective O'Hara!" Lassiter hurried over.

"I'm fine, guys! It just grazed me."

Chief Vick walked over to the gunman.

"Shawn, it looks like your theory was correct. This is not our serial killer!"

A/N short chapter, but I'm having writer's block. Sorry. But feel free to read my other stories!


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are you?" Shawn demanded.

The man was about 40-45 years old, with brown, thining hair and moustache.

"I, am Professer Thor."

"Oh please!" Shawn interrupted. "You look nothing like Chris Hemsworth! Plus, he's an Aussie."

Shanwn switched to his Australian accent.

"G'day, Mate. Well, crikey! I'm a god, not a dumb old teacher!"

"Mr. Spencer, please!" Vick glared.

Thor continued, "I spent years studying Yin and Yang, much like that young fellow Mary did."

Shawn slapped him.

"You shut up, Sir! You don't deserve to speak that name!"

Gus tilted his head back and forth and added. "I wouldn't call him young either."

"Shut up!" Monk exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I need to hear this man's story!"

"As I was saying, I was fascinated by their methods. When I heard they were both dead, I thought, what a better thing to do but pretend to be them?"

"What about don't?" Gus suggested.

Lassiter had had enough.

"Okay, people! Spencer, Guster, shut the Hell up! I'm bringing this bastard to the station for a private confession."

He snatched Thor away and shoved him in the cop car.

"Uh, Detecive," Chief Vick interjected, "he's in our jurisdiction."

"Oh, of course. I'll bring to your station then."

Lassiter sat behind the wheel and drove off. The other began mingling away in opposite directions.

"Gus, we didn't really solve anything this time. We sort of just bumbled along and got a confession. I don't like it. We might be losing our touch."

Gus opened his fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk.

"We bumble along on every case, Shawn. I'm surprised we've ever solved anything.

"Hm. That's true." Shawn mused. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Holy...Gus! My dad is still dangling from a crane!"

Luckily, Henry had been unconcious the entire time, so Shawn had nothing to worry about. He went back to the new office with Gus. While they were sitting around, Adrian Monk entered, scanning the room with a disgusted look on his face.

"Uh, Shawn. I was just coming to say, that, despite neither on of us solvig the case truly, I may have underestimated your abilities. You did lead us the entire case, even though it was a very short one."

"Well, thank you, Monk," Shawn responded. "You were...about what I expected. Good job on what you did."

"You little- and to think I had started to like you!"

Shawn shrugged.

"Psychos 1. Monkeys 0."

THE END

A/N I am so sorry about this story. I am very disappointed with this story, and I'm sure you are to, if anyone's still reading. I simply lost all my ideas I had for it, and I hate myself. Anyway, I will be uploading a Script version on a Psych story I wrote that truly does justice. That wilm be ul soon. If anybody wants to adoot this story, PM me. Thanks.


End file.
